Pain
by mouseygirl123
Summary: I had posted this before but I deleted it. Now I'm reposting it. R/R Please
1. Graduation

There's more to come. (Ok is it me or did that sound like something from TV?) I wrote this after I had a dream that someone I knew was killed. One month later my aunt was killed in a car accident. Jonny tells this.  
  
Pain  
  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the middle of May last year when he left me. I remember how he died.  
  
It was a car accident that took his life. He and I were on our way back from going shopping for a vacation we were planning on taking as soon as school was over. We were going to go to Hawaii. That was one place we all agreed on. On our way back home, a car, heading the opposite direction, suddenly swerved into our lane, before Dad could react our car and the other car hit each other head on. Dad was killed instantly. I only suffered a broken arm and a bump on the head.  
  
The next thing, I remember Race met me at the hospital. He was the one who told me about Dad. I didn't want to believe it, but I did.  
  
Now a year later, on this day in May, my brother, Hadji and my best friend, Jessie and I all graduate from high school.  
  
Just before we walked into the auditorium, Hadji put his arm across my shoulder and leaned in close.  
  
"They are watching you." He whispered in my ear. "And they are proud."  
  
He was right.  
  
During the graduation, just before my old government teacher called my name, I looked in the balcony and saw my parents. Watching me. I smiled as my mom blew a kiss to me.  
  
After the graduation, Jessie, Hadji and I waited outside for Race to show up. Suddenly, I felt rain pouring down.  
  
I glanced up and said, "I love you, too, Mom and Dad!" 


	2. Marriage

Chapter. 2.   
  
I walked up the hill to the spot where my parents lie buried. I took the old flowers off and placed fresh ones in their place. It was 5 years after my dad had died.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad." I said, "How's everything? All right here. Jessie and I are getting married in a month. The ceremony is going to take place on the cliffs of the compound. It's what Jessie wanted. You know me, always aiming to please." I chuckled. "I'm not sure if you know or not, but it seems Hadji's life is going to get a bit more...uhh...packed...shall we say? His wife Anya is pregnant with their first child. The little one is due in four months. Of course knowing Hadji, we didn't find out until yesterday." I wiped some dirt from the headstone. Mom and Dad shared a headstone. "I don't blame him. It must be busy ruling a country such as Bangalore." I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been coming here more often. I've been so busy with work and all. I love you so much. I've wanted to come more often but, with planning the wedding and work and stuff like that, getting vacation time isn't easy. I'm lucky I even have time to get married. I had to practically beg my boss for  
a month of for the honeymoon. I haven't told Jessie where we're going. We're going to go to Europe. We're going to start in England, then to Spain, France, Germany, then Italy. Finally, at Hadji's insistence, we are going to Bangalore. He said he has places he wants to show us that are, as he said `perfect for newlyweds such as you and Jessie.'" I laughed. "Hey, guys, I gotta run. I need to pick up my tux from the cleaners. I love you." I kissed my fingers and then placed them on the headstone. "Mom? Make sure Dad behaves." I joked as I stood up.  
  
I met my fiancée at the gate, she had driven me here. "Hey lover!" she greeted. "Everything ok?"  
  
I pulled her in my arms and kissed her. "Everything's fine, my Sweet Jess." 


	3. Babies

Chapter 3  
  
It was now two years after Jessie and I got married. I had some news to tell my parents. So I went to the cemetery. As usual, I replaced the flowers.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said, "It's me again. Guess what? I'm going to be a father. Jessie is seven months pregnant with our first baby! We already found out that it's going to be a girl. We've named her Emily Jane Quest. Jessie and I are excited about Emily. The doctors think Jess might end up going into labor early because Emily's bigger than normal.  
  
Hadji's not helping matters much. He sent his son, Rishi, to live with us. Not that I blame him. Things are really bad in Bangalore right now. Rishi isn't any trouble, to tell you the truth. He's a lot like his father. Poor Rishi. He isn't even 2 yet. Jessie and I are making every effort we can to make sure that no matter how long it takes for things to calm down over there in Bangalore, we're gonna make sure Rishi remembers who his parents are.  
  
Race is fine. He and Estella are planning on getting remarried. I know what you must be thinking; I knew the divorce wouldn't last forever. Right? Same here.  
  
I got that promotion at work. So now I am the vice president of the company.  
  
Well, I gotta run. I promised Jessie I'd make it to her appointment today. I love you guys." I stood up and headed down hill to the car. 


	4. First Words

Pain chapter 4  
  
Once again I walked to the grave marking where my parents lay. And as usual I replaced the flowers.  
  
"Hey! Me again!" I knelt in front of them. "Well, Emily is walking now. She started walking yesterday. She looks so much like Jessie. Same red hair and face. She has my eyes though. She hasn't talked yet. She acts like you, Dad."  
  
"Rishi's still with us. Hadji says it won't be long before he can go home. I'm gonna miss my nephew when he leaves. But he'll be in good hands"  
  
"Jessie's got a baby brother. His name is Michael. He was born last night. Race called and told us this morning. Estella's doing fine.  
  
"Oh Bandit's been sick lately. The vet says it's age. I don't think Bandit's got much more time left. I know you guys will look after him.  
  
" I gotta go and take Emily to the doctors for her shots." I reached down for my daughter's hand.  
  
"Gampa?" Emily said. I quickly glanced down at her and held her. "Yeah, that's Grandpa Benton and Grandma Rachel. They're your angels. They're watching you and me right now. They love us very much."  
  
"Gamma?"  
  
"Yeah that's Grandma Rachel. Come on, Emmy, we gotta go." I picked her up and carried her to the car.  
  
"Bye Gampa bye Gamma!" she called. I turned around and saw my parents standing there, waving at us.  
  
We love you Jonny and Emily I heard my dad's voice in my head we are so proud of you, my son.  
  
Take care of yourself, Angelboy. My mom said. 


End file.
